


Art for "When you Wake"

by paleogymnast



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "When You Wake" by sevenfoxes for the 2014 Marvel_Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "When you Wake"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when you wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525696) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> Rating and warnings are for art only. For story rating and warnings, please see story post. 
> 
> I would like to thank the wonderful mods of this year's [Marvel_Bang](http://marvel_bang.livejournal.com) and [sevenfoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes) for the opportunity to make art for this wonderful story. If you haven't already checked out the Marvel_Bang or the story, go, do it now! You won't be disappointed.

Cover Art

Quotes, Banners, and Borders


End file.
